


A Corpo Valentine

by Nightman215



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friendzone, One Shot, Shower Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightman215/pseuds/Nightman215
Summary: With Meredith not answering her phone, V's left alone on Valentine's day. Or is he?Sort of a side story, not part of my main fiction.
Relationships: Meredith Stout/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Corpo Valentine

A duo of solos trudged through the streets, wary and exhausted. After another day surviving the hell on earth that is Night City, a well-deserved rest was in order. A series of simple, but bloody gigs left them drained, ending with V and Jackie heading back to Misty’s after the gorefest. Across the skies of Night City, Aerodynes and other aircraft dropped petals of roses and cherry blossoms, the latter coming from Arasaka’s air force division. That was unusually festive of the megacorps, bringing cheer to mark today’s occasion. At least they smelled nice, adding a nice odor to mask the stench that typically permeated throughout the city. But what would have brought joy instead gave way to irritation, V thought to himself, at today’s holiday.

Valentine’s Day.

The day where couples would express their love for one another, or confess their feelings to their would-be input/outputs. Corps would take advantage of this day, selling Valentines related garbage, or fill the screens with trashy romance based ads.

As the two mercs walked, they could see practically everyone in sight whipped up into a frenzy. There were people rushing through the streets with fleeced flowers and boxes of synth-chocolates, with heart shaped balloons trailing behind them. Others were window shopping or watching the telescreens, looking at things they hoped some simp would gift them or the cheap programs the corps had made. But more often than not, there were the singles, men and women with their heads down, depressed and defeated. Which was what exactly what V was feeling right now.

The merc was on his phone, looking through the texts and calls he had sent all day, even during the gig. Johnny didn’t need to wonder who he was trying to reach.

V groaned, wondering what was going on. Meredith hadn’t answered at all, everything being marked unread and unanswered. That wasn’t like her at all. True, she had quite the workload, but the corpo made time for V when she was able to. Which is to say every possible opportunity. Making this extremely unusual. Especially today of all days.

“Still nothing, eh?” Johnny asked, appearing next to him.

“Nope,” V replied. The engram took stock of the merc. Covered in dirt and bruises across his face. His clothes and hair were matted with dried blood, large holes in them, and his dark red coat nearly torn to rags by gunfire. Johnny peered at V’s phone. Still nothing from Meredith, not since seven in the morning. It was now three o’clock.

Johnny scoffed, saying, “Suit’s left you in the dust.” As they went, he saw a man proposing to a blonde woman who looked entirely too trash even for his tastes. The rockerboy noted a growing scarlet stain forming on the backside of his expensive looking white pants. He winced inwardly, feeling the slightest bit of pity for the man. It was like that one ad the engram had seen once before, for a douche pad, with the exact scenario occurring.

The merc fixed the engram with a look. “Oh really? What makes you so sure?”

“Not that I really like the _corporativa_ ,” Jackie began. He didn’t look in much better shape either, with his own jacket shredded and deep cuts across his face. “But I don’t see her bailing without a reason. Not with the way how often we’ve caught these two.” He cracked his neck, and given the look on his face, immediately regretted it. He gingerly rubbed the back of it, trying to ease the pain. “Maybe she’s working late or something.” Jackie turned to V. “Hey, you got a…”

V nodded, passing a MaxDoc. Jackie injected it into his neck, already looking much better. V took one of his own, the ache and pains already fading away. “Never get tired of that,” he said.

“Just what’s in that stuff?” Jackie asked.

“Just a little bit of this and that.” When the larger merc gave him a look, V shrugged. “Nothing gross like MSG or Bisphenols. Though I will say it’s got aspirin in it.”

“Aspirin? Really?”

“It’s a good all round medication. Everyone used it during chemistry class. ‘Course I was the only one who managed to make something without it blowing up in their face. Usually.” V winced. “Though there was that one time. Suits were pissed off that day, though _she_ got a kick out of it.”

Jackie raised an eyebrow. “She being…”

V sighed. He really didn’t need to think about that, especially not today. “Let’s just stop there. Best to get back to the present.” He looked around, feeling glum.

Johnny materialized next to V, walking alongside him. He gestured with his left arm, the prosthetic gleaming as he waved across all the couples the group passed by. “Look at them. Suckers duped by a corpo holiday, all gushy and shit. Spending their hard earned eddies on flowers and synth-chocolate, and god knows what else, just so they can get laid. And you, V, are just another sucker caught in their little scheme.”

“Shut up.”

The rockerboy ignored him, continuing on. “And your favorite psychosuit still isn’t answering, on this day of all days no less.”

It was fairly difficult pissing off V, but Johnny was more than able to get under his skin, and did so on more than one occasion. V felt his pulse quicken. He was starting to see red. He gritted his teeth as the engram continued on.

“Who knows, maybe she’s working late, like Jackie here said.” They passed by a man having clothes and other things being thrown at him from a second story window. A woman, likely his output, though ex-output was more appropriate, was screaming at him, something about bringing home joygirls. The rockerboy could see streaks of runny eyeliner down the woman’s face. For a moment, he saw Alt and Rogue. Johnny shook that thought away and turned to V. “But if we’re going to be real, and don’t take this personally, V, I think she’s got another-”

“Just stop right there!” V shouted. People quickly glanced in their direction, even the arguing couple. They all promptly went back to their business, ignoring his outburst. The merc whispered, “You don’t know that.”

Johnny laughed, rolling his eyes. “Neither do you.”

Now he was getting angry. If it wasn’t for the large crowds, V would have gotten into the engram’s face. The merc settled for harshly saying, “Not everyone’s like you, Johnny. We don’t all have armies of groupies hiding in the closet. I bet Rogue’s got plenty of stories about that. Maybe we should pay Alt a visit again from the Blackwall, see what she has to say too.”

A dark look formed on the rockerboy’s face. “Now listen-”

“ _Por favor tranquilo_ ,” Jackie whined. He turned to Johnny. “You, not another word.” He faced V, patting him on the shoulder. “Stout’s come through so far for you, _hermano_. Much as I don’t like her, she seems to like you at least.”

“Must be V’s magnetic personality,” Johnny deadpanned.

“All I’m saying is that she wouldn’t bail on V without a good reason.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” V sighed, and pulled up his phone. Within a minute, a Caliburn pulled up next to the duo. V opened the driver’s seat, and looked back at Jackie. “Well, I feel like shit, so I’m just gonna head home and sleep it off. Say hi to Misty and Vik for me, eh?”

Jackie nodded, smiling sympathetically. “ _Hasta luego_ , V. And don’t worry. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

It was the first time V smiled all day. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you, Jack.”

V closed the door and drove off. The full weight of the day’s exhaustion crashed down on him. He blew out his breath, and reaching the megabuilding, practically threw himself out of the car. The merc slammed the door a little too harshly. As V walked to his apartment, he was taking measure of his surroundings as he did so. It didn’t make him feel better.

The megabuilding wasn’t any different than the outside, with the notable exception of flower petals. Shame, at least they would have helped with the smell. Pink and red covered drab gray walls, and Valentine’s Day themed music blared from practically everywhere: food stalls, radios, even the vending machines churned out songs from Us Cracks and Kerry Eurodyne. Then he heard Johnny’s voice, and it wasn’t from the relic. V turned to the engram.

“Everyone gets valentines fever,” the rockerboy said. “Even Samurai. So I wrote a song for the simps. ‘Broken Hears, Smashed Chrome.’”

“How’d it got that name?” V asked.

Johnny kept quiet, but V still stared at him. Johnny sighed. “It was when me and Rogue went our separate ways.”

“She smashed your arm after you smashed her heart, didn’t she?”

The rockerboy gave an indignant scoff. “Maybe I’ll write one about you and that suit. Call it ‘Dumbass merc gets ghosted by corpo on Valentine’s Day.’”

“That’ll be the day.” Making his way up the stairwell, there was a distinct absence of carts where there would normally infest the bottom floor. Most notably Mrs. Fiala’s. That was rather strange. Maybe her husband did something nice for her today. He walked up the flight of stairs, and just as he reached his door, his phone vibrated. He checked the caller ID. It was Panam.

“ _Hey there, V_ ,” she texted. “ _Happy Valentine’s day!_ ”

“ _Right back at ya_ ,” V texted. “ _What are you up to?_ ”

“ _Not much, just with Saul and the rest. Wish you here though…_ ” A picture was sent to him. Panam was holding a Broseph, with the others surrounding a campfire. It made V smile.

“ _Haha, wish I was. Feeling like shit right now._ ”

“ _I’m all ears._ ”

You always aren’t you, V thought to himself. Except when it between them. “ _Just the usual, me and Jackie spent the day doing gigs._ ”

“ _Nothing from Stout?_ ”

V felt his shoulders sag. “ _Nothing so far. Maybe she’s working late._ ”

“ _On Valentine’s Day._ ”

“ _Pretty sure Militech doesn’t consider it a holiday to take off, nevermind all the other corps filling everything with heart shaped and lovey dovey crap. At least Arasaka’s dumping flowers all over NC._ ”

“ _Yeah, at least._ ” A minute passed before Panam sent, “ _You know, you could always come over. You’re always welcome here you know_.”

“ _I know. But I really feel like shit._ ”

“ _I could come over. Keep you company. ;)_ ”

V sighed. There she goes. “ _Thanks for the offer, but it’s pretty depressing here right now. Stay with Saul and the others. Get smashed, sing with Mitch. As for me, I’m hitting the hay._ ”

“ _Well, have it your way then. I’ll see you later, partner. Happy Valentine’s Day!_ ”

“ _Happy Valentine’s Day. See you later. Save a Broseph for me, will you?_ ” With that, V put his phone away, and opened the door. Walking next to him, Johnny shook his head.

“Poor Panam getting friendzoned again,” the engram said. “Especially when your output left you in the dust.” The merc ignored him, so he continued on. “So what’s the plan? Gonna eat a whole tub of ice cream and cry?”

“Please just stop.” V pulled off his boots and made his way to the bed, already half asleep. “Just wanna get some rest.”

“You know, you could always call up-”

“Johnny, _stop_.”

“I was going to say a joytoy. You look like you could use a bit of joy right about now.” Johnny rolled his eyes as V threw himself on the bed, face down in a pillow. “You don’t seem like much of a pillow biter to me, but I wouldn’t be surprised. I swung that way too sometimes.” The engram looked next to V. It seemed he wasn’t ghosted after all. Best keep it to himself, a nice surprise for the merc. Turning his gaze back to the merc, he winced. V was still filthy. “V, you’re covered in shit. Maybe not literally, but c’mon. You’re going to stain-”

“Just shut up now. Lemme sleep.” The rockerboy obliged, smirking as he dissipated. V pushed himself further into the pillow, screaming into it trying to force himself into unconsciousness. The merc closed his eyes shut, turning to his side, groaning. He felt a hand ruffle his hair. His eyes fluttered opening, and he met Meredith’s gaze with his own, now wide awake.

“Hey there you,” the corpo said. She looked like she was just waking up. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy V-Day to you too,” V said back. He cooed as Meredith continued to stroke his hair. “Thought you were working today?”

“I took the day off.”

Now that was unexpected. “Wait, what? But you only get five days off.”

“Ten now,” the corpo corrected. “All thanks to you.” She came closer, wrapping her hands around V and brought him to her chest. Meredith rested her chin on his head, planting little pecks in his hair. “And you’re more than worth spending them on.” V was blushing like a tomato, and Johnny stood a foot away from the two, jaw slacked.

Even after all the times he’d seen them together, it was still startling for Johnny to see Meredith like this. With practically everyone else, especially Panam, she put on a stolid front, often getting aggressive even with allies. If she could see Johnny, he was sure he’d get kicked in the balls, though he’d get the last laugh, being a holographic ghost and all. With V on the other hand, she changed completely, letting her guard completely falter when they were alone. It was almost cute.

“How come you didn’t answer my calls?” V asked. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, pressing himself against the corpo’s chest. “Or my texts?”

“I woke up late.” Meredith said, pulling away from V. The corpo lay back down, stretching and yawning loudly. She looked content. “Got here around noon. It’s so nice to sleep in, especially in this nice bed of yours. You really know how to spend your eddies. I helped myself to some lunch.” She glanced at the fridge, then back to V. “Hope you don’t mind.”

He rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t mind. Still doesn’t answer my question though. You could have said something.”

“Just wanted to surprise you.” She propped herself up with one elbow. “You were gone all day.”

V smiled, saying, “Well, I was working all day.” That earned him a light slap. “Stop.”

“That’s what you get when for not taking the day off like I did.” Meredith pulled her hand back and frowned. It was covered in blood and soot. “Absolutely filthy.” She looked down at herself. The corpo looked back at him, pouting. “And now you got me dirty too.”

“And here I thought you liked dirty.”

A smirk formed on her face. “I do. But I’ve got my limits. Besides, I’d rather dirty you up myself.”

“Got something in mind?”

Meredith wagged her finger at V’s face. “Only thing I’ve got on my mind is taking a shower.” She got up off the bed, rolling her shoulders and stretching downwards. V couldn’t help but ogle the corpo, getting a particularly good view of her backside. Just a loose fitting shirt and grey panties kept her modesty. Meredith peered from her shoulder, noticing V’s expression. “V, get your ass off the bed.”

V leaned forward and gave a dreamy expression. The sight nearly made Meredith melt. “And here I was admiring that fine ass of yours.”

“I’m going to smack yours if you don’t come up off that bed.” The look on V’s face was priceless. The merc immediately stood up. She grabbed him by the hand, and marched him towards the bathroom. Meredith gestured towards the shower. “Alright, V. Stip.”

V raised an eyebrow. “Wait?”

Her demeanor briefly shifted back into that glare that everyone saw, before breaking out into a lecherous expression. “Take off your clothes.” As if to give an example, Meredith took her shirt off and pulled down her panties. Walking past the wide eyed V, she stepped in the shower, and turned the nozzle. The corpo looked over her shoulder, winking at him.

V quickly removed his clothes. Most of them were could be salvaged, just needed a bit of washing and mending. He threw those in the hamper. As for the Arasaka tactical harness, it was done for. The amount of pockets certainly were useful, could probably harvest those and add them to something a little more durable. V pondered this as he threw it in a separate basket, intending to dismantle it for whatever parts he could get out of it.

He glanced at the mirror. He activated the smartglass, taking a better look of his overall appearance. V looked a little better, thanks to the MaxDoc, though still was coated in muck and dark red blood all over, his hair was thick with the latter. He checked himself, looking to see if there were any serious injuries. Satisfied there were none, he grinned at his reflection.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Meredith called out. Her voice carried the same tone of annoyance she had when they met, though V could hear just the slightest bit of mirth as well. “Come on in!”

“I’m going, I’m going,” V called back. Deciding it best not to argue with his output, he stepped into the shower.

A torrent of warm water fell on the merc, washing away all of the day’s troubles, along with the accumulated muck that had covered him. V breathed, the water making his shoulders relax. Steam enveloped the shower cubicle, though V could still see Meredith.

Her blonde hair clung to her scalp. She rubbed herself with a bar of soap, bubbles running along where it went. V followed suit, passing it around his body and hair. Dark brown and red mingled with soapy suds as they went down the drain.

“This feels so good,” Meredith said. She glanced over to V. “And you’re looking much better.” She looked downward, staring at V’s increasingly large erection. “And a bit excited too.”

“Could say the same for you,” V replied. Her nipples were bright rosy red, hard and erect. Without thinking, V pressed the corpo against the shower wall, clamping his mouth on her breast.

A groan escape from Meredith’s lips, followed by another and another. He withdrew only to suck on the other, keeping her nipple in a vice grip with his lips. He was like a newborn, suckling on her breasts as Meredith cooed, stroking his head.

“Good boy,” she purred. “Oh, good boy.”

Eventually, V made his way downwards, kissing every inch of skin until he reached her crotch. He buried himself in her clit, and the older woman’s moans intensified. She grabbed his hair in a bundle, pushing him further inside.

“Deeper!” the corpo ordered. “Get in there!”

The merc obliged, flicking his tongue into her. Meredith was almost sobbing, gasping and moaning as V kept at it, thrusting up against him, desperate for V’s touch. Just as she was about to cum, she pushed him away.

“Hey, what gives?” V asked.

Meredith didn’t respond. Instead, she brought her arms around his waist, meeting her lips with his. V moaned into her mouth, gently pushing her head down so he can reach her properly. Meredith couldn’t help but enjoy those little sounds he made when they fucked. After they were done here, she’d get him on the bed, and find out what else would get him to make those noises.

The corpo snaked an arm from V’s waist to his backside, squeezing it. Another reached for his now fully erect cock, stroking it. Breaking off from his lips, Meredith bent down and whispered into his ear.

“I need you in me,” she said. To make her point, Meredith broke off from his backside and fondles his balls. Between her stroking and fondling, the merc looked like he was about to explode.

“You want me?” V asked. He pressed Meredith against the wall again, breaking her hold on his crotch. “You want me inside you?”

“Don’t be a tease.” With that, she leapt up, wrapping her legs around V’s waist, and held her arms around his shoulders. The corpo brought him close to her breast as she felt him slide inside her, gasping as she him within her.

V gasped as he entered Meredith. She felt so warm, she was so soft, she was so _tight_. From the corner of his eye, V could see Johnny just outside the shower. The engram was sweating, and he already had his cock pulled out, stroking it as he watched the two fuck. Well, he wasn’t much of an exhibitionist, but who was he to not give a performance?

Meredith screamed as V thrusted into her. She clung onto him, nails digging into his back. Moving a little, he brought his lips to her nipple again, making the corpo scream even louder as he suckled on it. Her thighs squeezed his waist, bringing him to the edge.

“Vincent,” she wept. Meredith only used his name once before, during their first night together. Her nails dug deeper, making him wince. “Please Vincent. Please, harder, harder, _deeper_!”

He felt her tighten around him, and she threw her head back, screaming his real name. V couldn’t take it much longer. He gave a few hard thrusts then shuddered violently, filling Meredith with his seed. As he did so, V felt the corpo cum as well, squirting as he came inside her. Slowly, he withdrew from her, the water already cleaning his cock. V gently slid Meredith down, both of them gasping for air. Meredith absent mindedly turned the nozzle, shutting the water off. They stayed there for some time, catching their breath and drying off.

“What now?” V said at last.

Meredith stoop up, helping the younger man up as well. “Well, I’m sure you’ve had a long day, and I’m getting hungry. How’s dinner sound?”

That sounded nice. As they walked out, V glanced at Johnny. The engram had hiked up his leather pants, though V could spot the telltale spots of cum on them. He gave him a smug smile, and the rockerboy scoffed.

“Not one word, V,” he growled.

“May not have your charisma,” the merc began. “But I’ve got you beat in the other department.” V laughed as the engram disappeared, scowling as he did so. Already smelling food, V grinned to himself. This was the best Valentine’s Day he had, and he was looking forward to more in the future with Meredith.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone's interested, I could use someone to look at my drafts and give me ideas. My discord is CCHARD69 and #9753.


End file.
